


Szertelen szél mindig hazatalál

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, arra viszont igen, de olvasd aminek tetszik, hogy haikyuu fandomban írtam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: nem emlékszem





	Szertelen szél mindig hazatalál

Futott, bár még nem tudta merre tart. A szél csak úgy süvített a fülében. Hangosabban szólt minen gondolatánál, már csak azt hallotta, kitöltötte lényét. Eggyé vált a széllel.

Egy mosoly játszott ajkán, noha nem volt ez sem őszinte, sem kedves. Haja lobogott, kócolódott a szédítő tempótól.

Igazán élőnek érezte magát.

Nevetni támadt kedve, de nem akart berekedni.

Lelassított.

Valaki előtte állt.

Ráemelte a tekintetét az ismerős kék szemekre. Az éles vonalak határolták őket körbe, arca markáns volt, de mégis finom.

Ösztönök által hajtva újra futni kezdett. Messze azoktól a szemektől, melyek a veséjébe láttak, melyek követték őt, bárhova ment, bármit tett, bármivé is vált.

Tehát, csak száguldott szélként, szabadon, olyan helyeken, melyeken sosem hitte, hogy lát.

Gyönyörű volt, a tavak felett siklott el, csak bámult a szebbnél szebb virágokon, s kedvét lelte a tektonika szemet kápráztató évezredes erőteljes munkásságában.

Messzire futott, de a szemek érzete a hátán sosem szűnt meg.

Bárhova ment, bármit látott, a szemek ott voltak. Vele nézték. Mindenben meglátta őket. A zabolázatlan tenger viharos kékjében, a gleccserek lassú fagyott indigójában, vagy épp az ég búzavirágszínében.

De látta őt a hegyek állhatatosságában, a növények lágy vonalaiban, az állatok elhatározásában.

Mégis, egyre csak futott. El, messze, szabadon nyargalt, míg csak bírta erővel.

Egy nap, újra találkozott a kék szemek tulajdonosával. Körbe ért. Hát ennyi lett volna a nagy világ? Úgy tűnik nem elég ahhoz, hogy elriassza, hogy nála jobbat találjon.

Megadta magát a sorsának. Fizikai alakot öltve járult a szemek színe elé.

– Sokáig tartott. – Hallotta az ítéletet. De mégsem volt ez nyers, vagy kegyetlen. Nem, ez is olyan volt, mint a természet.

A természet, mely benne lappangott. Ő volt tengerében a csepp, a legfontosabb. Számára nem kellett nagyobb tenger két szeménél.

– Hazaértem.

Engedte magát beleveszni abba a mélységbe, melyet azok a szemek jelentettek számára. S szélből tengeri áramlássá avanzsálódott.  
  
  



End file.
